Talk:Jake English
Mythological Role Most likely Page of Hope.Loverdesang 20:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure where else to put this, but in the table listing the characters below, Jake's listed under Rose. Should he be listed under Jade's name instead? 21:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) When we get more characters we can change this. Loverdesang 21:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well each session needs at least one time player and one space player, so unless Bro and Mom are going to be time and space then possibly not. 21:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't be too hasty. In the Troll Ancestors' session, there was a "glitch," remember? There's no guarantee a "glitch" involving the heroes, or another outside influence, won't break trends we accept as a given. Also, I'm rooting for Rogue of Hope. 21:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) "There is a good SKULL at the heart of any mystery, haunting its EVERY PAGE. That is what you always say. Or at least, it is what you always HOPE." Need I say more? Loverdesang 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Given that Jade and Dave are presumably participating in this session, they would be the Time and Space players. (responding to anon up there) --DarthEinstein 22:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Why would Jade and Dave be participating in this session? They've already been in a session and they just got out of it! And check the "mythological roles" page, Doc scratch himself says every session gets a time player, and since you need frogs and a forge to play the game, you also need a space player. Thereis no indicaition or hints that the first Kds will be becoming a part of their parents/children's session, they may lend a hand yes but that does not mean they will be true official players. As for the PAGE or at least it is what you always HOPE thing, this means nothing really, it MIGHT be his title, but it might just be some extra enphisis put onto the words. i mean the words "LEG" and "ARE" also show up on that page in capslock, you may as well call him the Leg of Care with an equal probability of sucsess. Until more informaition is gained (or the words SPACE and TIME appear on Bro's and Mom's pages) then i don't think we should really be jumping to any conclusions here, it's perfectly possible that the new kids will inherit the titles of the old ones, but equally possible they will not, we should not jump to conclusions baised on speculaitions without further informaition. 23:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : They are intending to participate in this session. Seriously, why would Andrew have made it so the planets were going to the new session if they weren't going to participate? --DarthEinstein 01:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Patricipate does not become an offical player of. I can still help you play through super smash brothers by giving you helpful advice and occaisionally taking the controler away from you to take care of that one boss you are having trouble with, and i am still participaiting, but this does not mean that i am player two. :As for the planets, simple. the Denizens wanted themselves and those living on their planets to live beyond the scratch, so they asked the kids to take them with them when they escape. this doesn't mean the planets will become offical planets in the new session itself, they may merely take up temporary residence. as for why they would go to the new session if they weren't going to participate, hmmm let me think about that a sec. Perhaps to avoid being eraised from history and/or dieing? perhaps to ensure the next session does what they could not and produce a universe? really there are dozens of other possibilitys other then "they are going to become the fifth sixth seventh and eighth players" i mean Dad Bro and Mom all helped out in the origional sessions, and we don't see any worlds or titles for them now do we? They were participaiting without actually being players weren't they? 03:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::This is moronic. I'm just going to wait for it to be confirmed in comic. --DarthEinstein 03:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::moronic to discuss more then one possibility? allright whatever you say, lets wait for what the comic says then. 03:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) As mentioned there can be glitches or outside influences that could possibly effect it: Even if Dave and Jade aren't official players in the new session their participation could cause them to continue on in their roles and result in the lack of a new Space and Time player. Also the Denizens and their planets only taking up temporary residence? Where else are they going to go? I think it is clear they intend to become permanent parts of the new Incipisphere even if they don't have the same roles, if any, as before. The Light6 05:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatever new universe the trolls/kids/newkids manage to cook up maybe? 00:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well Jon is Hier of Breath. Hier and Prince are similer so we take the Hope from the Prince and Breath and Breath are the same so we take the Page: Page of Hope samething for Jane. 00:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Association with Lord English? In addition to the whole Hulk thing, should we also mention that one of his posters "The Time Travelling Demon" is specifically fanart of Lord English? : I think we already did. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Links to his letters? Seeing as how he doesn't have a real Pesterlog yet, and people will probably want to see his language in use already, why not post his two letters to John via Liv Tyler where Pesterlogs would go? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003855 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005575 It'd be convinent, at least until he has actual pesterlogs. 03:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. it would be a convenient temporary substitute. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC)